


The Rush of Remembering

by sesera



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Coffin sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Tie Kink, and also the best blowjob of his life, condom mention, koga gets fucked, light music clubroom sex, ore!rei, tie bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sesera/pseuds/sesera
Summary: Koga licked his lips. Something about Rei immobilizing him specifically so he can suck him off better was... really hot.Birthdays fucking rock.(Or, Koga really doesn't know what to do when Rei shows up acting like his old self--the coolest fucking guy in the world that Koga fell in love with--on Koga's birthday. Except get completely swept away.)





	The Rush of Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> I play the game in Japanese, and I really hate both "puppy" and "doggy" as translations of "wanko," so I just left it as "wanko." Just in case for anyone who doesn't know, "ore" and "wagahai" are both ways to say "I" in Japanese, and current Rei uses "wagahai" while one year ago Rei used "ore." It is also really hard to show Rei's speech differences in English, but I did my best!

The first time it happens, Koga just assumes he’s hearing things. Rei hasn’t referred to himself as _ore_ in so long, after all. Ever since he came back from that stupid trip abroad that stupid idiot student council president sent him on, the cool idol Koga thought was everything a man should be was gone. In his place was someone who only wanted to sleep all day and talked like a doddering old man. Using _wagahai_ to speak of himself, as if he were 80 damn years old.

Worse was that he wouldn’t call Koga by his name anymore, the way he used to—not all the time, but every so often. Each time it made Koga glow with pride on the inside that he’d gotten this close to his idol. But now, if Rei called him anything at all it was _wanko_ , reminding him each time that Rei didn’t see him as the defiant lone wolf he was trying to be, but a puppy who needed to be trained and disciplined.

So when one day after school he came to the light music room and had just started tuning up his electric guitar, strumming a few chords to get warmed up, and the coffin lid slid open, he didn’t think much of it. He pretty much figured his practice would wake Rei up most days; it was the vampire bastard’s fault for sleeping in a music practice room anyway. But when Rei spoke, it was in a way Koga hadn’t heard in a year at least.

“The fuck is that? So goddamn loud. I’m tryin’ to sleep here,” and then he said it, _“Koga.”_

The pick fell from Koga’s hands, and it was a good thing his precious guitar was already slung over his shoulder or it would have crashed to the ground too. All he could do was gape at Rei and hope he didn’t notice the flush that was quickly spreading on Koga’s face.

 _“Sempai...”_ he murmured before he could stop himself. Then he realized what he’d said and he felt his face get even hotter. Suddenly he needed to be very, very far away from Rei right this instant, not when he’d spent so long trying to pretend Rei was nothing special to him anymore. Rei was probably just sleep-addled and out of it and didn’t even know he’d slipped back into his old speech pattern, but it didn’t matter. Koga had still shown his hand embarrassingly fast, reacted too eagerly. It was unbearable, unacceptable. He fumbled to get the guitar off and placed in its stand as fast as possible, and then he was gathering up his bookbag and running for the door.

“Going home! Bye!” he yelled out as the door slammed shut behind him.

If Koga had stayed just a little longer, he would have noticed the smirk that curved across Rei’s mouth.

 

*             *             *             *             *

 

It was July 18, Koga’s birthday. He’d spent the day swaggering around as various classmates, including the transfer student, wished him a happy birthday. Some had even given him presents, although Kaoru’s dog leash and collar _did not count_. While normally he prided himself on being a lone wolf who didn’t need friends, he had to admit he didn’t mind accepting his classmates’ well wishes. “Hah! Of course, it’s only natural that you’d want to wish me a happy birthday,” he’d gloated in reply each time, puffing his chest out smugly.

When he strolled into the light music club room after school, he was in a good mood. It didn’t really register to him that the coffin lid was ajar and Rei wasn’t inside, nor that the twins hadn’t arrived yet. His parents were taking him out for steak that night, and he was going to spend a few hours playing his beloved guitar and then go home and take Leon on a walk. Not a bad birthday, all things considered. He hadn’t run into the vampire bastard all day and might go the whole day without seeing him by the looks of it, but he pretended that wasn’t going to bother him.

The club room door slid open and then shut again with a bang, startling him from his birthday reverie.

He whirled around, assuming it was one of the twins and already yelling, “Hey! Don’t fuckin’ scare me like that—”

But then he was caught up short. It wasn’t one of the Aoi brothers, or anyone from UNDEAD either—it was Rei. But he looked... different. Normally his bangs fell down straight and long, but now part of his hair was tucked behind his right ear, and the remaining locks seemed thicker than usual. There was also how he was acting—he wasn’t yawning or rubbing his eyes. In fact, the whole way he carried himself had changed. One hand perched on his hip, he was giving off a cocky confidence that was suddenly so familiar.

Then it hit Koga. His hair looked the way it had a year ago—before he got sent on that stupid trip and an old man body-snatched him. And he was acting the way he used to, too.

Koga was all prepared to make some crack asking if Rei finally got his body back from the old man, but he’d forgotten how weak he was to how Rei used to talk, because when Rei spoke—

“Hah, there you are. Been looking all over the school for you, _Koga._ ”

—everything came rushing back, and Koga felt hot and cold all over. _He’s back_ , he thought. All he’d been waiting for, for so long, was for Rei to come back to himself. _The coolest guy in the whole world._

Rei was advancing closer and closer to him, while Koga tried desperately to recover his composure. He attempted his usual bravado, but he could hear his own voice shaking. “Oh? If you got some business with me, just spit it out. Some of us actually want to practice.” He shot a glance at the door, half-hoping a twin would come in and break up this weird moment they were having. Yeah, he’d wanted to see Rei like this again, but now that he was here, all of a sudden it was too much. Koga felt himself teetering on the edge of a dangerous precipice, very close to falling so far he couldn’t get back.

Rei laughed, a raw sound. “Still can’t be honest, can ya? Well,” and then he was tipping up Koga’s chin, when had he gotten that close?! “Pretty sure I still know how to get an honest reaction out of you.” Then he was kissing Koga, who froze in shock for a second before responding instinctively. It’s not like it had really been all that long since the last time they kissed, so it was just habit—or so Koga told himself as he reached up to clutch at Rei’s shoulders.

Rei broke off the kiss and laughed again, damn him. “Not so fast. I haven’t given you your present yet,” he practically purred, right in Koga’s ear.

Koga squeezed his eyes shut against the heat flooding his body. He’d forgotten all the times when he was a freshman and Rei was a senior and Rei had pulled him onto his lap, touched him all over, made him come so hard he saw stars... how he’d lost his virginity to his idol and regretted none of the pain, it had all been worth it... and Rei had used a voice just like that and pursued Koga just like this—languid, but sure he would get what he wanted in the end.

Then Rei was picking him up around the waist, lifting him into the air (“Hey! Put me down, vampire bastard!”), and depositing him on one of the folding chairs in the room. Lightning fast, Rei was zipping down Koga’s uniform pants and hooking fingers around his purple-and-black boxer briefs, pulling both down around Koga’s ass so his dick popped free. Then Rei’s tongue swiped across the tip and it became very clear was what happening here.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing? Y-You can’t just show up out of the blue and start—nnngh—mmmmmm—”

Then Rei was swirling his tongue around the crown, wrapping his lips around the now fully hard shaft and sucking, and Koga was no longer in control of the sounds his mouth was making. He raked his hands through his own hair before reaching down to touch Rei’s, which was right there in front of him. Rei almost never did this to him, it was usually the other way around, and he didn’t know what to do. He’d forgotten how good this felt. Idly he traced around the edge of Rei’s ear, and when Rei sucked down particularly hard on him his other hand curled automatically, pulling Rei’s hair so hard his head jerked forward.

Rei pulled off with a pop, looking extremely displeased. “Hey. What the hell do you think you’re doing? Do I need to give you some training?” Half-dazed, Koga thought Rei might be on the verge of slipping back and calling him _wanko_ again, but instead he stood up and stripped off his green uniform tie in one fluid motion.

Then he was stepping around to the back of the chair, grabbing hold of each of Koga’s wrists to bring them together behind his back, and using the tie to lash Koga’s wrists together. Tight.

Koga licked his lips, mouth suddenly very dry and dick harder than ever. They’ve definitely done stuff like this before, especially if Rei thinks Koga needs extra training—which always pissed Koga off, because he _isn’t a dog_ —but something about Rei immobilizing him specifically so he can suck him off better was... really hot.

Birthdays fucking rock.

When Rei reappeared in front of him, Koga noticed he’d tied his hair back into a neat little ponytail, although his bangs were still carefully arranged to look like he used to, right side tucked behind his ear and left eye framed by thicker locks. Desire surged through him. He’d forgotten about the ponytail and what it did to him, especially when its purpose was to keep Rei’s hair away from his mouth so he can give a better blowjob. Something about that was really hot too.

Rei sank down before Koga again, and his beautiful red eyes flicked up to look at Koga once before he was taking Koga into his mouth again. This time all Koga could do was bite down on his lip to try to hold back the moan that threatened to pour forth. He was really, really not used to getting so much focused attention from Rei like this, and if he thought too hard about what this meant, he actually might cry. Not only had his idol, Rei Sakuma the sex god, shown up looking and acting the way he used to, but he was now putting an incredible amount of effort (effort! From Rei Sakuma!) into giving Koga the best damn blowjob of his life, on his birthday.

Koga honestly wasn’t sure he’d survive this.

(What Koga didn’t realize was that Rei was getting just as much out of this. If Koga only knew how much Rei loved seeing him come completely undone, how he never tired of thinking of new ways to shock and turn on Koga...)

No amount of lip biting could hold back the moans anymore, as Rei had increased the pressure and was now using one hand to pump and grip the shaft while the other traced around and behind Koga’s balls, almost but not quite pressing into his entrance—not yet. Koga was red-faced and panting by this point, restless and struggling against his restraints, almost unable to bear the sight of Rei’s mouth on him, but so amazed he couldn’t look away. “Ah—ah, I can’t—ah, Sakuma-sempai—ah—mmm, I’m gonna—”

Rei sucked down on him particularly hard, red eyes boring up into him, and Koga couldn’t hold back his release any longer. He spilled into Rei’s mouth with an especially loud cry. Rei swallowed, eyes on him the whole time, making this the best fucking birthday ever.

Rei pulled off, grimacing and licking his lips. “You better be fucking grateful for that. Well—pretty sure I know how you can make it up to me. Although I know you want this too... _Koga._ ”

Rei had to know what the sound of his own name said by his idol would do to him, and it was really not fair. He must look like a complete wreck, face flushed and pants and underwear around his knees, tied to a folding chair with a school tie. Rei surged up to kiss him again, and even though that meant he tasted himself in Rei’s mouth, he still kissed Rei back desperately. He was completely at Rei’s mercy, and he knew they were nowhere near done yet.

As Rei nipped at Koga’s lips and sucked on his tongue, his hands were busy roving up and down Koga’s body, pausing to rub against his nipples through his uniform shirt. Then he was pushing Koga’s pants and boxers down the rest of the way, pulling off Koga’s shoes too, never breaking the kiss, before wrapping firm hands around Koga’s hips and pulling him forward on the chair.

It had been a long, long time since Koga had seen Rei this dedicated and—enthusiastic. Even when they had sex, Koga did most of the work. But now, he was launching a virtual attack on Koga’s body, clearly determined to make him feel as good as possible, and it was all Koga could do to keep up. He’d long given up on hoping that anything he does with the vampire bastard means anything to Rei, but in the face of all this, it was getting very hard to remember that.

At some point Rei had pulled a bottle of lube from somewhere (his pocket? The coffin?) and poured some on his fingers, because Rei was now pressing one finger inside Koga, who shuddered at the sensation.

“Ah! Sempai... ah!” Koga didn’t mean to start calling Rei the way he used to, but he was still high from his orgasm and assaulted by so many more sensations, he was losing control of himself.

Koga was squirming on the chair now as Rei added another finger and rubbed mercilessly inside him, crooking his fingers when he finds that place.

“AH!”

Rei laughed. “Good boy. Can’t believe this is the only way I can get you to be goddamn honest for once in your life.” Then he wrapped his other hand around Koga’s dick, which was now hard again and leaking pre-come already, which Rei spread liberally around the head.

“F-Fuck...” was all Koga could say. It felt so fucking good, and Rei added another finger, then another. But he carefully avoided that spot inside Koga that felt the best, maybe not wanting Koga to come again just yet, but all it did was drive Koga into more of a frenzy. He needed more stimulation inside him, _now_.

“Sakuma... sempai...” he panted out.

“Don’t worry. I know what you want, and you’re going to get it,” Rei murmured in his ear. But when he stood up and moved away instead, Koga had to try very hard not to cry out in needy protest.

It must have shown on his face, however, as Rei said, “Greedy...” as he moves to undo the tie holding Koga’s wrists together. Then he came back and hoisted Koga up into the air, over his shoulder. The action was so fluid and easy that Koga remembered again Rei’s ridiculous supernatural strength, and his dick twitched.

_I wonder if he could hold me down just with that..._

Then he was being deposited face-down onto the plush base of the coffin. From behind him, he heard the clink of Rei unbuckling his belt, then the sounds of him unzipping his pants and rolling on a condom ( _wow, it really must be my birthday_ , Koga thinks) before he felt him so close behind him, wrapping his hands around Koga’s hips and pulling him back and up until they’re lined up perfectly. Koga let out a shuddering breath, unwilling to admit just how much he wants this.

Then Rei was sliding in, so good and slow, and Koga let out a little sob. _Why is it always so good?_ he wondered in a complete daze as Rei draped himself over Koga, hips still moving, and reached around to rub Koga’s nipples, then down with one hand to palm his dick. Then he was gently pulling down Koga’s shirt collar and licking and biting at his neck, sharp canines scraping over sweat-salty skin, almost—but not quite—breaking the skin. Koga was going to die of sweet overstimulation.

“Mm. Not enough,” Rei decided, and then he was pulling out of Koga and flipping him onto his back before driving in again, mercilessly, relentlessly. This time the pace was faster, and Koga couldn’t even think.

“You wanted this, didn’t you?” Rei was smirking at him, and he hated it. He jerked his head to the side, unwilling to admit it but aware that the deepening flush on his cheeks was answer enough.

“You were waiting all day for me to find you and fuck you like this, so hard.”

_Who is this Rei? Was he even like this a year ago? This is real, right?_

But the sensations wracking his body, the pleasure rolling over him in waves as Rei started to pump his dick and angled his thrusts just so to start to hit more of that spot on every perfect slide in—there was no way he could have imagined all this.

“Do you want more?”

“Mmmnnn—”

“ _Koga_. That’s not an answer. Do you want more... of me?”

It wasn’t fair to use his name.

“Ah... yes...” he ground out reluctantly, as Rei undid his uniform shirt to bare Koga’s chest and run the pads of his fingers over Koga’s oversensitized nipples, kneading and pinching them.

“Does my dick feel good?”

At this point, Koga was clinging to Rei, arms wound around his back as he held on for dear life. He had lost complete control of the words coming out of his mouth.

“Nngh... so good...”

“Good boy... _Koga_ ,” Rei said, and Koga came. It was his second time, but he came so hard that some of it hit his chin.

Rei continued to fuck him through it, even though by now he could hardly take any more, until one last shudder racked through him, squeezing around Rei’s cock, and it was enough to send Rei over the edge too. Koga’s arms tightened around him as he came, then promptly collapsed onto Koga.

“Hey! You’re fucking heavy!” he said, moving aside as much as he could in the narrow coffin so Rei’s unexpectedly heavy weight didn’t crush him.

Rei slumped onto his side, panting. “Good boy, _wanko_. Happy birthday,” Rei said in what was unmistakably his old man voice, patting Koga’s head indulgently, before dozing off.

Wait, seriously?!

Koga checked. Yep, he was fucking passed out. He shook Rei’s shoulder just a little, but Rei didn’t even stir. He hadn’t even taken off the condom.

Apparently he used up all of his energy for, like, the month.

“Tch,” Koga clicked his tongue, but he also couldn’t deny the wave of fondness that washed over him looking at Rei’s peaceful sleeping face.

_He really did a lot... for me. I almost can’t believe it._

Koga levered himself gingerly out of the coffin, cleaning and buttoning Rei up as best he can, before doing the same for himself and getting ready to go. He cast one last look back at Rei sleeping in the coffin, the orange hues of the setting sun dyeing his face.

He didn’t get to practice his guitar today, in the end...

But it was still a pretty fucking awesome birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KOGA!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> (Title taken from Fiona Apple's "Tymps (The Sick in the Head Song)", a good Rei/Koga song, although I was also tempted to use a line from Joan Jett's "I Hate Myself for Loving You")
> 
> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/seriesera) crying over enstars!


End file.
